This invention relates to an improvement in a motor drive winding device in a camera, in which the shutter release is effectuated by operating the shutter button in the camera, and the camera winding operation, that is, the film winding operation and the shutter charge are carried out by a motor driven in association with the restoration of the shutter button or the shutter.
In a motor drive winding device in a camera in which the subsequent shutter release cannot be carried out without eliminating a load applied to the camera when the film winding operation has been completed, a power transmission mechanism (hereinafter referred to as "a clutch mechanism" when applicable) is provided in order to eliminate the load applied to the camera when the film winding operation has been completed. For instance, a clutch mechanism having a cam and a follower is provided between a camera winding coupling and a motor drive mechanism. In this clutch mechanism, as shown in FIG. 1, when the follower is locked by a first cam protrusion 1a, the winding operation is started. When the winding operation is completed, the follower is moved to a cam surface 1b, the maximum displacement, by the relative motion of the cam and the follower, to deenergize the motor.
In this conventional method, in order to eliminate the load applied to the camera when the winding operation is completed, it is necessary that a gentle slope 1c is formed on the cam surface 1b to the extend that the motor is not energized, so that the follower is rotated reversely by the relative rotation of the slope 1c and the follower. Accordingly, the conventional clutch mechanism requires a fine and delicate assembly adjustment and a switch adjustment. Furthermore, since it is necessary to stop the follower on the cam surface 1d by suppressing the inertia, the motor must be braked. Thus, the conventional method suffers from various disadvantages.